A sentence may include words grouped meaningfully to express a statement, question, exclamation, request, command or suggestion. In principle, a set of words constructing the sentence tells the reader a complete thought or an idea. To effectively deliver an accurate message to the reader, the sentence needs to be constructed in a proper format and complying with specific rules, such as grammatical rules, tenses etc.